School Days Part 1
by MBL3
Summary: Kyoya doesn't believe in love at first sight until now. A trio of girls enters the school in Kaoru and Hikaru's grade. The club worries about the twins and Kyoya. This is only part 1 of a 3 part story. check out Animechic and Annacuster's profiles for it.


**A/N: So this is my first story about the Host Club. I hope you like it. Kyoya is like my favorite Host so it's his POV. This is only Part 1. My two friends Animechic and Annacuster have the other two parts of the story. Sadly I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Oh well. Oh! The comments in parenthesis are from me.**

**The New Transfers**

**Kyoya's POV**

Tamaki Suoh, my best friend, and I were walking down the hall when we heard a girl arguing with the seamstress about the school uniforms. Tamaki's eyes widened and he set off towards the arguing voices.

Another voice said, "Just give us the uniforms, we'll fix them ourselves." The seamstress sighed and handed the clothes over. That's when I saw her, or should I say them. **(Boys I swear, only notice one girl at a time)**

Tamaki whistled and all three girls twirled around. The shortest bunched her legs and the short haired one grabbed her arm. The tallest lifted her veiled face, her long black hair hiding her eyes from sight. She stepped forward, and in the quietest and most intoxicating voice, said, "Can we help you?"

Tamaki, being the player he his, smiled and said, "Why, my princesses, we heard your loud conversation with the dear seamstress, and were wondering if we could help." **(*sigh* Tamaki *sigh*)**

I hurried up and said, "Meaning: is there a problem here ladies?" The tallest shifted her bangs and I saw that her eyes were a brilliant and vivid electric blue.

My breathe caught in my throat until Kaoru walked up **(Thank god Kaoru!)** and said, "Are these two fools bothering you?" Tamaki looked indignant and the short haired girl snickered.

She then said, "Yes." I turned away from the tallest girl but kept an eye on her. She kept hers eyes on her two friends.

I then asked calmly, "Kaoru, what are you doing here?" Tamaki stalked away indignantly. Kaoru smiled and tore his gaze away from the short haired, blue-green eyed girl and crossed his arms.

"My dammed math teacher dared to give me a B on my last test." He said with arrogance. I nodded and he smiled evilly.

"Ahh, you poor baby." The tall one said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry for my ignorance ladies," I apologized, "I am Kyoya Ootori, and I welcome you to Ouran Academy." With that I bowed. The tallest took a step forward and held out her hand.

I took her hand and kissed the back of it. While at it I inhaled her scent. One of them snickered and the girl said, "Konichiwa Mr. Ootori, I am Ameria Solice and these are my friends Arabella Aarons and Riana Doyle." I shook hands with the others.

"Welcome princesses," I said without emotion, "If you would like I can show you where I mainly work with the others who greet the new girls." The three girls shared a glance and Riana shook her head. Arabella looked at Ameria pleadingly.

Ameria sighed and said, "I'm so sorry Mr. Ootori," **(At least she's polite)** She sounded depressed, "But we must go get unpacked and find Arabella's brother." I nodded and smiled at her. "If possible we'll see you later." She waved and followed her friends down the hall.

I watched the trio walk away. Riana walked directly behind Ameria and Arabella skipped a few feet ahead of them. I sighed and walked toward the music room.

As I stepped into the room I saw Hikaru and Haruhi talking. **(What are they planning?)** I walked up and tapped my pen against my clipboard. They both looked up and nodded to me. I went and sat at my usual table. The whole time I was writing and drawing in my notebook.

The next thing I knew Honey-sempai was sitting beside me, "Kyoya?" He said, "What are you doing?" I closed my notebook.

"Nothing Honey-sempai," I said, "Is everyone here yet?" Honey shook his head and touched my hand.

"Is something wrong Kyoya-san?" He asked in his innocent voice. He looked… concerned. I shook my head, at that moment Tamaki, Mori, and Kaoru walked in. "Time to start!"

I sighed and stood to greet the girls pouring into the room. The afternoon passed by swiftly as I entertained the girls who requested me. Near the end I noticed movement near the door. When I looked up it was Ameria standing there half-hidden in the shadows.

Nobody else noticed her, "I'll be right back ladies." I said excusing myself from the table. I strode quickly toward her and stepped past her into the hall. She followed me out.

"Mr. Ootori!" She said softly. Her hair fell in front of her eyes again. "I-I-I heard noise and thought I would check it out." She ducked her head, "I'm sorry for interrupting!"

"No, no, no, you didn't interrupt." I said soothingly, "And please call me Kyoya." I lifted her chin up to face me and brushed her bangs behind her ear and looked at her sweet and gentle face.

I gasped silently; she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. My reputation as the Shadow King would either be ruined by this princess or she would increase it. She smiled and pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in her quiet voice. "I'm not used to putting my hair up like this."

"You don't have to put your hair up." I said. I smiled at her, "No, nothing's wrong, I've just never seen a girl as beautiful as you." She blushed and looked away. "Oh, can I help with something my princess?"

She sighed and looked around, "I'm looking for a black haired, green eyed boy. He's really tall and slender." She must have noticed my depressed look, "Oh! He's not my boyfriend, he's Arabella's brother."

"What's his name?" I asked. She sighed and looked up at me. I noticed that she was about half a foot shorter than me. Her body was curved in just the right ways and the outfit she wore brought out her natural beauty.

"He's name is Axel Aarons." She said smiling at me. "Can you help me find him?" She looked uneasy, "That's why I came this way. I-I thought you might be able to help me."

"I'll help you if you become a normal customer for the Host Club." I said challengingly. She gave me a side-long glance. "Have you ever heard of love at first sight?"

She blinked in surprise, "Y-yes I have, why do you ask?" I sighed and took her hand. "Wait! Do you mean… That you… Err, I, err umm…"

"That I've fallen in love with only one meeting?" I supplied for her, "Yes I have, but if you don't love me back… I don't know what to do."

She sighed and touched my cheek, "I don't know if I love you yet, I barely know you… But if you help me find Axel I may get to spend more time with you."

"Will you request me for the club?" I asked. She nodded and I said, "Okay, the club is only open for another hour. Will you join me now?" I held out my hand and she took it.

**A/N: So this is the first story I've ever written for Ouran High School Host Club. So ya umm R&R please.**


End file.
